The Harbinger of the Companions
by That1Rand0m6uy
Summary: The Dragonborn has achieved greatness in the world of Skyrim. Alduin has been defeated. The Civil War has ended. And the Companions are the highest-ranked warriors in all of Skyrim. Everything is at peace. But until the past comes back to haunt the Dragonborn, all Hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1: Journal of the Dovahkiin

Hi. This is technically my first fanfiction or at least the first one I have ever worked on. I plan another whole series based on The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim with spin off's and prequels. The following takes place after the events of the Death of Alduin and the Death of Kodlak and the end of the Civil War. As seen below, I've described my character, their personal weapons of choice, their personal armors of choice, their backstory, and the choices that the Dragonborn has made. Please enjoy.

Name: Garth

Description of Garth:

Garth is a Male.

Nord.

Has high muscle build.

Has medium-short black hair.

A scruffy beard.

A set of blue eyes.

He has a claw scar across the left side of his face from a hunting incident involving an attack from a pack of wolves.

Garth's Personal Choice's of Armor set's and Clothing:

Garth always wears an Amulet of Talos that was given to him as a gift from Aela the Huntress around his neck.

Garth never takes off his Amulet of Talos.

Garth wears the Ring of Hircine.

Garth wears the Ring of Hircine should he ever have the need to transform into a Werewolf more than once if necessary.

Garth will wear the Steel Plated armor set.

Garth will wear the Iron Armor set.

Garth will wear the Steel Armor set.

Garth will wear his Stormcloak Cuirass with his Stormcloak Officer Boots and Stormcloak Officer Gauntlets.

The Stormcloak Officer Gauntlets and Stormcloak Officer Boots were given to Garth by Ulfric Stormcloak. Wearing these will show signs of a Stormcloak Officer.

Garth will wear the topless Fur Armor with Iron Boots and Iron Gauntlets.

Garth wears a dark brown Belted Tunic along with some black boots and wears black leather gloves when he is not on a dangerous quest.

When Garth is working then he wears his blacksmiths' robes that's a dirty long-sleeved black shirt and a dirty red robe. Garth also wears the same black boots and black leather gloves from his casual outfit while working as well.

Garth's Personal Choice's of Weapons and Shields:

Garth's favorite weapon is a unique ghost sword that resembles an Ancient Nord Sword known as Ghostblade.

It was given to Garth as a reward by the ghosts of Fjori and Holgeir for killing Lu'ah Al-Skaven at an Ancient Nordic Tomb called "Ansilvund" and putting Fjori and Holgeir's souls to rest.

The enchantments Ghostblade has are that it can cause three times the damage. Plus, the enchantment has an infinite amount of uses so the sword doesn't need to be recharged at any time the weapon is used.

Garth regularly uses this weapon over most of the weapons that he currently owns.

Garth uses a Skyforge Steel Sword that Eorland Gray-Mane had forged for him personally.

Garth uses an enchanted Blades Sword that was given to him personally by Delphine as a thank you for ending the terror of Alduin.

The enchanted Blades Sword is known as "Dragonbane".

Dragonbane's enchantments can cause a great amount of damage to dragons and shock damage to anyone.

When it comes to using a bow and arrow, Garth prefers to use the Longbow and prefers using Dragonbone arrows.

Garth's personal choice for a shield is the Targe of the Blooded for damage and protection.

The Targe of the Blooded is what Garth uses the most over the rest of the shields that Garth currently owns. It's his personal favorite.

Garth uses a Skyforge Steel Shield.

The Skyforge Steel Shield is one of the brand-new items under the Skyforge Steel category as well as some other brand new Skyforge Steel weapons and armor that can be made by Eorlund Gray-Mane or by Garth himself.

Garth uses a Honed Ancient Nord Sword.

Garth uses a Honed Ancient Nord War Axe.

Garth uses a Honed Ancient Nord Greatsword.

Garth is fascinated by the Ancient Nord Weapons.

Garth thinks the Ancient Nord Weapons are very beautiful to look at.

When Garth is not heading out on a dangerous quest he always carries a Nordic Sword should he need to act in self-defense.

About Garth's Skills and Perks:

Garth is a fantastic blacksmith.

Garth is considered to be the next Eorlund Gray-Mane.

Garth can't pickpocket very well.

Garth has great Lockpicking skills.

Garth has mastered the Two-Handed Skill.

Garth has mastered the One-Handed Skill.

Garth has mastered the Unarmed Skill.

Garth has mastered the Blocking Skill.

Garth has mastered the Light Armor Skill.

Garth has mastered the Heavy Armor Skills.

Garth doesn't know anything about Alchemy.

Garth doesn't know anything about Enchanting.

Garth has an incredible talent for all of the Magic skills.

Garth knows every spell that you could possibly learn.

Garth is considered a Master Mage.

Garth is a graduate of the College of Winterhold.

Garth had a chance to become the next Archmage at the College of Winterhold but he turned it down because he wanted to fight in the Civil War instead of teaching Magic.

Garth is a Master at Sneaking.

Garth is always silent and moves quicker than normal due to his lycanthropy human enhancements.

Garth is a Master Archer.

Garth is a Master at Speech.

Garth's Owned Houses:

Garth bought Hjerim in Windhelm so he could create his own blacksmith shop called "Blood on the Metal".

Garth works from inside of Hjerim.

It has a forge.

It has a smelter.

It has a tanning rack.

It has a workbench.

It has a sharpening stone.

It has all the ingots, ores, and leather anyone could buy.

When Garth is too busy doing dangerous quests to take care of hisblacksmith business himself then he has Olfina Gray-Mane take care of business herself.

Olfina will do all the work at Blood on the Metal.

Olfina works the forge.

Olfina buys and sells anything to and/or from the customers.

Olfina works the smelter.

Olfina improves the customer's armor and any armor she makes.

Olfina sharpens the customer's weapons and any weapons she makes.

Olfina can make some leather.

Garth pays Olfina a fairly decent amount of gold for all the hard work she does.

Garth doesn't live at Breezehome since he turned it into a personal business.

Garth lives in Hjerim in Windhelm.

Garth did own a house that he built out by the Falkreath area in the woods.

But unfortunately, that house got burned down to the ground a long time ago.

Garth's backstory:

Garth was orphaned at birth.

He grew up with no parents and had only one friend growing up.

Garth had a very rough childhood while he was being raised at Honerhall Orphanage in Riften.

Like any other child that has lived or currently does live at Honerhall Orphanage, Garth was abused every day of his life by Grelod the Kind, until he ran away at the age of sixteen with his one and only friend at the time.

The only person who was nice and loved Garth and the other children unconditionally were Constance Michel when she just started to work at the Orphanage.

Constance would make everyone Snowberry Crostata's fresh from the oven.

Constance would read each of the children a bedtime story.

Constance would tuck every child in for bed and gave them all a kiss on their foreheads.

Constance would play with with the children every day.

There was just one problem with wasn't the person in charge of Honorhall Orphanage. Anytime Constance would treat Garth and the children nicely then Grelod would make sure that the Garth and the children would suffer more and more each and every day. So Constance had to stop doing all the nice things she would do for us.

No other child was brave enough to run away from Grelod the Kind and her abusive nature at that time.

The children were deathly worried about what would happen to them if they got caught by Grelod trying to run away.

After the Dragon Crisis was over, Garth had joined Ulfric and his Stormcloak Rebellion to end the Civil War in Skyrim alongside with Ulfric Stormcloak, Ralof, and the mighty Galmar Stone-fist on his side.

Garth has been dating Aela the Huntress before he went to fight in the Civil War.

The Harbinger of the Companions

By: Ryan L. Redinger

Chapter I: Journal of the Dovahkiin

Date: Freda's, Evening Star, 4E 203

Hi. It's been quite some time since I have written in my journal. Well, where to start? It's been a year since I have slain Alduin. It's also been a year since...Kodlak was killed by the Silver Hand. Kodlak had one wish before he died; To be purified from the Blood of the Beast. The Companions and I were able to grant him his wish even after his death by using the heads of the Glenmorial Witches that had deceived the original five hundred Companions with this blessing and throwing its head into the blue fire. Aela and I killed Kodlak's Wolf Spirit single-handly and freed Kodlak from the Spirit of the Wolf. In the end, Kodlak got his wish. Even after death.

Aela and I personally embrace the Power of the Wolf. Skjor thought the same way Aela and I did. It was very saddening that Skjor died by the Skinner and her group of Silver Hand. We miss Skjor every day. We miss Kodlak. And every day I wonder what Skjor and Kodlak would think of me being the Harbinger of the Companions. "How does Skjor and Kodlak think I'm doing? Are they proud? Or disappointed?" I always thought to myself. I miss them and I know Aela misses them too.

Aela and I see this power as a special gift that has bestowed anyone who has the Beast Blood has given us fantastic abilities that no normal human being could do before anyone that wanted to do the Blood Ritual. That's if they want to do the Blood Ritual. Since I have become the Harbinger of the Companions, I had changed the rule to where you don't have to become a werewolf if you don't desire too. It is now completely optional to become a werewolf. I changed that rule because I didn't think it was right to have to force people to do the Blood Ritual to become an entrusted member of the Circle and if you refused then you wouldn't become a full member of the Circle.

It didn't seem fair. Especially after they worked so hard to prove themselves and their loyalty to the Companions. The rest of the Circle had agreed with me. Anyway, in our human form, we have what's called "Lycanthropy Enhancements". The Lycanthropy Human Enhancements are supernatural enhancements that our bodies go through when you become a werewolf In our human forms, we can smell stenches for the longest of miles imaginable. Our sense of smell is so powerful that we can actually pinpoint someone's location by just taking a couple of sniffs from the thin air and we would have the smell of their specific body odor. We would be able to know someone's exact location. We have amazing acrobatic skills that we put to good use when we want to hide in the trees or jump from rock to rock. We use this to help us get to places that nobody who's normal could. We take very little to no fall damage and we are always silent when we walk, run, or crouch. Our sense of hearing has increased powerfully too. We can easily eavesdrop on someone's private conversation from quite a few miles away from whoever and where ever is the conversation is. We use this to our advantage to get any information that we need. The vision of our eyes is super powerful too. We can see up to miles upon miles, upon miles, upon miles away from where wherever we are standing if we just focus hard enough. Our enhanced vision helps us with seeing if there is any danger close by and it helps us track animals and people. Our strength is so powerful that we can bend any type of metal from anything with our bare hands and not have one single scratch on us.

This is too great of a power to be a curse. Aela thinks the same thing too. But despite our thoughts of the Blood of the Beast that runs throughout our blood veins, I granted Kodlak his wish because he wanted to see the beauty of Sovrngard. Kodlak is probably enjoying himself at the mead hall right now. Kodlak had seen something in me that nobody else had seen. Kodlak had named me the Harbinger of the Companions for a reason. I just hope I can live up to Kodlak's expectations and not disappoint.

After I killed Alduin in Sovrngard I had joined the Imperial Legion to fight the Stormcloak Rebellion. I thought the Imperial Legion would actually care about Skyrim's fellow Nord as well as the other foreign races but after seeing the God-awful things the Imperial Legion soldiers were doing to the people in the Stormcloak Rebellion were just unspeakable. And it was all just to get the Jagged Crown so Ulfric doesn't get to be able to show that he has more strength and power than the Imperial Legion? What those soldiers were doing to those people wasn't right. It was not worth the Jagged Crown. So as soon as I got my hands on the Jagged Crown, I immediately ran all the way to the stone-cold city known as "Windhelm" as fast as I could and I gave Ulfric the Jagged Crown. At that moment I had chosen to side with the Stormcloak Rebellion. I had sworn my undying loyalty to the Stormcloak cause and I made a promise to Ulfric that I was done with the Imperial Legion. Once I put on my Stormcloak Armor set I had burned my light Imperial Armor set with my bare hands using the Flames spell and I threw my Imperial Sword into the smelter melting the entire sword. It's funny. I had joined the Imperial Legion only to end up rebelling against them.

Well, the Stormcloaks had won the Civil War. With General Tullius dead there was nothing holding the Imperial Legion together. When the Moot happens, the Jarls will be in favor of Ulfric and he will be voted in as the next High King of Skyrim but until that time all we do now is wait. We have to wait to take the fight to the Thalmor and once Ulfric and the Stormcloak Rebellion are ready, I will be ready. When that time comes, it'll be the only time I will ever put on that Stormcloak Armor with the Stormcloak Officer Boots and Gauntlets ever again. Once we win the fight against the Thalmor, I will hang up my Stormcloak Curiass, Stormcloak Officer Gauntlets, and Stormcloak Officer Boots and officially retire as a Stormcloak.

Aela and I have been dating for quite some time now. Aela and I have been dating since about two days before I officially joined the Stormcloak Rebellion. Aela didn't want me to leave to fight for Skyrim. She thought I was going to get myself killed. Aela would worry for me every day because she thought that she was going to wake up one day and hear that I got killed in action.

"It wouldn't be a bad way to die" is what I would always tell Aela.

"But it would just destroy her" is what she would tell me while in tears ruining her war paint.

To help her calm down I would write letters to Aela every chance I would get to let her know that I love her and that I'm still breathing. I think what helped Aela the most was whenever I would get personal leave. The first thing I always did was run as fast as I could to Whiterun to go to see Aela and spend personal time with her. Every time Aela would see me walk up before I wouldn't even get close to the steps of Jorrvaskr she would always run to me, hug me, and kiss me with her sweet lips. We would sit down inside Jorrvaskr eating fresh Snowberry Crostata from the oven and drink some wine. I would always tell her about the dangerous missions that Galmar has been making me do, what our future plans are, and how I have been doing personally.

We talked about the Battle for Whiterun for quite a while. When I saw Aela standing by Warmaidens just staring at me in the heavy rain downpour. I slowly walked up to her and wrap my arms around her waist. Aela was soaking wet. The tips of our noses touch and we kiss. I told her to go back to Jorrvaskr where it's safe. Aela wanted me to come with her. But I couldn't go with her no matter how much I wanted to go with her. Aela knew that I couldn't go with her. I had a war to win. After the Battle for Whiterun, Ulfric had rewarded me with some well earned personal leave. I wanted to spend my personal leave with the woman I love. When it was night time we would always talk about what I've been missing around here and how much we miss each other. Aela would give me an arousing look in her beautiful eyes. Which we would always end up in the Harbinger's Quarters. I would wake up at 1:30 in the morning and get dressed in my Stormcloak Armor Set. I would write a note to Aela about how I had to go back to serving with the Rebellion, how much fun last night was, and how much I love her. That's how our visits would normally turn out. Every time I would spend my personal leave with Aela. We wound up in bed together at night and every morning Aela would wake up without me next to her.

On one of my personal leaves, Aela gave me a present. It was an Amulet of Talos. Aela took a huge risk by just simply having an Amulet of Talos since the worship of Talos is outlawed in Skyrim. Even having the Amulet of Talos in your possession is outlawed. It just goes to show how much Aela loves me. She was willing to break the law to give me an Amulet of Talos because she knew that I believe in Talos.

I trust Aela with my life. I trust all of the members of the Circle with my life. I've come to accept the Companions as my family. By relationship, by leadership, and by the Blood of the Beast that runs through our veins. I just don't think that Aela or any members of the Circle would accept my past decisions in my life. If the Circle ever found out that I was the original second in command for the Silver Hand as well as the co-founder, and that my brother Rothgar Ironfist was the original founder and the main leader of the Silver Hand I don't even want to think about how they would react...

Hold on. Let me see if I have anything written on the Silver Hand, my brother, or anything to do with my past…Nothing on any of them. Well, the Silver Hand are a group of werewolf hunters. They targeted the Companions more than any group of bandits.

Rothgar and I had grown up together at Honerhall Orphanage. When Rothgar and I were kids we had gotten along so perfectly. We had so much in common with just about everything. It felt like we really were brothers. Then when we both turned fourteen, we snuck out of Honorhall Orphanage at night. I had stolen Grelad's steel dagger, two trinkets that I snagged from the Bee and the Barb, plus two wet rags. It was pouring down heavy rain. We had cut both of our right hands and squeezed as much blood as we possibly could into separate trinkets. Once we got enough of our blood into opposite trinkets. I drunk Rothgar's blood and Rothgar drunk my blood. Since then we had officially called each other brothers. When we were both sixteen, we had run away from that abusive bitch, Grelod the Kind and her shitty orphanage. When both turned eighteen, we started a group which would be known as the Silver Hand. As time went on, we didn't know what to do with our newly founded group. One day that all changed when Rothgar and I were walking to Falkreath when we witnessed a werewolf eating an innocent little girl. Rothgar was furious. So furious that Rothgar had killed the werewolf all by himself in a fit of rage and hatred. Rothgar was crying after he had brutally killed the werewolf. Rothgar wouldn't tell me what he was crying about. It's something that I still can't wrap my head around to this day. Since then we had been hunting werewolves ever since.

Then one day I got married and had a daughter. I built a house in the Falkreath area. I had a happy life. Rothgar said that they were making me weak. Ysolda, my wife was always getting in the way of everything, according to Rothgar. Sofia, my daughter was an annoying and a spoiled little brat in Rothgar's eyes. But to me, they were everything a Nord could ask for. One year later Rothgar was slaughtering innocents that were werewolves. Some with families, children. Some that had done no harm to anyone. People that were living in peace. That's the way Rothgar and his little group of murderers had started to work. I, on the other hand, that wasn't the way I worked. I've killed werewolves that were thieves, murderers, and bandits. Werewolves who had actually done harm to others.

Then the unthinkable happened…My brother had discovered that my wife and daughter were werewolves. I refused to believe it. I told Rothgar that he was just jealous of me, my family and that I actually have a life. Rothgar told me that if I didn't believe him then I could watch them transform into the filthy beasts myself. I just nodded my head vertically and walked away in anger.

The night of that argument, my family and I had just finished eating dinner. Ysolda and Sofia decided to go play outside in the middle of the night. They suggested that I go to sleep. I thought that was suspicious. So, I went upstairs and pretended that I had gone to bed. When Ysolda and Sofia went outside I snuck out and I…just… couldn't believe my own eyes. I witnessed Ysolda and Sofia transform into werewolves. The next night Ysolda and Sofia were asleep. I lied and told them that I was going hunting for food and fur before I went to bed. I waited until Ysolda and Sofia were deep in their sleep and snuck back into my house. The first person I went for was my wife. I quickly sneaked upstairs and saw that Ysolda was still sleeping. I then pulled out my Silver Sword quietly and I point it at her heart. I struggled to do anything. I couldn't do it. I did nothing but look at Ysolda's beautiful face and cry in silence. I mean, sure they were werewolves but they've haven't done anybody any harm. That doesn't make my wife and daughter evil people. I go outside and kill a wolf and remove its biggest tooth. I then took my Iron Dagger and cut myself across the chest three times. Then I take the wolf tooth and stab my hand with it making a huge hole through my right hand, leaving nothing, but bloody wounds and so much pain. I then slowly walked to our main headquarters located at Fort Greenwall. I was acting like I was weak. Like I've been mauled by two werewolves. I told Rothgar that he was right. Rothgar apologized to me and had told me that I did the right thing. Three days had passed, my wounds haven't healed, and eventually, I did become weak from being sick. Probably from a disease from the wolf's tooth.

Rothgar found out that I lied, and he…he… I'm sorry, but I can't finish the story.

Hold on… Aela's coming, I've got to go.


	2. Chapter 2: Theft

Chapter II: Theft

"Aela? Come in. Aela, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's…It's Wuthraad, it's been stolen!" Aela said.

"Ysgramor's axe has been stolen?!" I yelled.

"That's not all, it was Harthe Blackheart," Aela said.

"The new recruit? Are you surprised?" Aela said.

"No…it makes perfect sense," I said.

"How does that make sense?" Aela asked confusingly.

"Harthe was a new recruit with us for a while, she gained our trust, used that trust against us to steal Wuthraad, and get clean away," I said.

"But who'd plant Harthe into The Companions?" Aela asked.

"The only group of werewolf hunters that hate us for the great hunters we are," I said.

"The Silver Hand?" Aela said.

"The Silver Hand," I said.

I sniff the air through my nose.

"I have Harthes stench, she's…at Fort Greenwall?"

"The abandoned Silver Hand hideout?" Aela asked.

"The Silver Hand must've decided to go back to their place of origin," I said.

"How'd you know that Fort Greenwall was the origin place of The Silver Hand?" Aela asked.

There were a couple of seconds of silence.

"Know your enemies, like you know your friends. Come on let's get Wuthraad back," I commanded.

"Wait should we take the rest of the circle?" Aela asked.

"No, this is a small job. The two of us should be able to get this done ourselves," I said.

Aela and I hug each other. I kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry, we'll get Wuthrad back. I promise," I said.

Aela and I leave Jorvaskor and set out our quest to track, find, and get Wuthraad.

It's dusk and we're closing in the wilds near Fort Greenwall. Aela and I hide behind a large rock.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Aela asked.

"I think we should try sneaking, anyone that gets to close slit their throats or use your longbow and skyforge steel arrows," I said.

"All righty then, on the count of three. One…Two…Three- Ow!" I yelled in pain.

I've took an arrow in the knee with a daedric arrow. I yank the daedric arrow out of my knee, feeling weak and tired. "

Aela? I think…this arrow…is tainted with…poi…son," I said weakly.

I faint as Aela gets knocked out. They grab Aela and me and drags us away. I wake up in a cage chained wearing nothing but ragged trousers. I don't see Aela anywhere. I feel so weak and drained of energy.

"Ael...Aela? Where are you?" I asked.

I hear nothing.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I yelled.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Who is that? Announce yourself!" I said.

"Oh, Dragonborn. So trusting yet so naive," Harthe said.

"Harthe...what do you want with Wuuthrad? How are you involved with the Silver Hand?" I asked.

"You'll find out what we'll do with Wuuthrad soon enough. And I am proudly married to the leader of the Silver Hand," Harthe said.

"Who is the leader of the Silver Hand now?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Harthe said.

I hear more footsteps approaching down the stairs.

"Ah, and here he come's," Harthe said.

"Good work finding him, Harthe," They said.

That voice….No…It can't be…Rothgar?" I said.

"In the living flesh, my brother," Rothgar said.

"Your. Not. My. BROTHER! Especially after what you've done to me!" I yelled.

"Your "family" is what made you try to kill me. If it wasn't for Harthe who found me damn near death after falling off the cliff after being stabbed, I would've died," Rothgar said.

"Succeeded? Succeeded in doing what?" I ask.

"I've got Wuuthrad! Wuuthrad has power beyond your vision. Wuthraad has a power that can destroy anything I wish…including werewolves," Rothgar said.

"How did you know I'm a werewolf?" I asked.

"Harthe has her ways of getting information, but she is nothing of your interest. I wish to know if it's true. Harthe bring me the new fear potion," Rothgar commanded.

"The new fear Potion? Are you kidding me? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard- Hey?! What did you just splash me with?!" I asked.

I start coughing.

"The Fear Potion will make you re-live your worst fear, but the fear will be different than from what you've…experienced," said Rothgar.

I then scream in pain and have a…well I'd say nightmare, but it wasn't a dream.

I'm sitting next to Lydia back in my house. My heart is felt with happiness and joy. I wanted to hug Lydia, but I couldn't control myself. Lydia turns to me.

"Honey, are mad at me?" Lydia asked.

I stand up. I pull out my iron sword and slit Lydia's throat.

"By the Gods! What've I done?!".

My daughter, Sofia walks out of her room. She witnessed what I've done to her mother. Sofia gets on her knees, and starts crying.

"Why, Father? Why'd you kill Mother?" Sofia asked.

I wanted to tell her to run, but the damn potion is in control of my actions.

I then pull out a dragon bone dagger and throw it at Sofia's face causing her body to drop to the floor.

I get pulled back into reality. I'm transforming into a werewolf.

My fur grows from my body, my teeth turn pointy, and my claws grow razor-sharp. My transformation is complete. Rothgar gets close to my face, I try to bite him, but the chains are holding me back.

"So it's true then, no brother of mine would turn into such a hideous creature. Harthe, reverse potion please," Rothgar commanded.

"Reverse potion?"

Harthe hands the reverse potion to Rothgar. Rothgar splashes my face with the reverse potion. It burns like Oblivion. it makes me howl in pain. As I turn back to normal my howling in pain turns into screaming in pain.

"Harthe, torture Garth, don't kill him though, I want him to see my plan be a success in killing every werewolf out there," Rothgar said.

"Rothgar...this time, I'm going to kill you, but this time I'm going to do it as a werewolf!" I said angrily.

Rothgar then pulls out his silver sword and cuts me deep in my chest.

"SU GRAH DUN!" Harthe shouted.

Harthe uses the Elemental Fury shout. She cuts me super fast all over my body.

"So you've trained with The Greybeards?" I said weakly.

"Yes, I know every shout that exists!" Harthe bragged. "

Really? I got a shout that you could learn," I said.

"Oh yeah? And what shout is that?" Harthe asked.

"FUS RO DAH!" I shouted.

Harthe then flies back hitting the wall and knocking her out. I then attempt to lock pick the shackles, but Rothgar knocked me out cold.


	3. Chapter 3: Recruitment

Chapter III: Recruitment

"Aela? Aela? Are you okay? Vilkas asked.

"Huh? How'd I get back here?" Aela asked.

"Harthe brought you back here. She said that you guys were ambushed by The Silver Hand. That Garth was taken hostage," Farkas said.

"What? Where is Harthe now?" I asked.

"She was going back for him," Farkas said.

Those are all lies! Harthe was a secret Silver Hand agent. She stole Wuuthrad and knocked both of us out at Fort Greenwall," Aela said.

"Well, let's get the Harbinger back," Farkas said, excited for an adventure.

"Wait, that place is locked tight. We're going to need extra hands to help us save Garth," Aela said.

"What other friends does Garth have besides us?" Vilkas asked.

"The Blades! Delphine can surely give us some extra hands, but we need more hands. Is there anyone else?" Farkas asked.

"Ulfric Stormcloak might be able to spare us some Stormcloaks. I'm pretty sure that's everyone we can think of," Vilkas said.

"Alright, we'll split up. I'll talk to Ulfric, and you two should talk to Delphine," Aela said.

"Alright, let's do this," Vilkas said.

*Aela the Huntress's POV*

Phew, it's so cold out, I don't know why and how Garth can live in Windhelm.

I walk inside the Palace of the Kings. I get stopped by two Stormcloak guards.

"Halt, in the name of Ulfric Stormcloak!" a Stormcloak Guard said.

"I need to speak to Ulfric Stormcloak," I said.

"If anyone has a need to speak to Ulfric Stormcloak can speak to me!" Galmar said.

Galmar draws out his steel warhammer.

"Who are you and why do you wish to speak to Ulfric?" Galmar asked.

"It's a personal matter," I said.

"That's what they all say. For all, I know the Thalmor could have sent you to kill our rightful high king!: Galmar said.

Ulfric hears Galmar yelling at me. He walks to Galmar and me.

"It's alright, Galmar. I know this woman." Ulfric said.

The Stormcloak guards and Galmar stand down, allowing me to past and speak to Ulfric.

"Here, Aela. Lets talk in the war room, in private," Ulfric said.

Ulfric and I walk in the war room.

"So…What do you need, Aela?" Ulfric asked.

"I was wondering if you could help us save Garth," I said.

"Stormblade? Was Garthe captured?" Ulfric asked.

"Yes, actually, by the Silver Hand," I said.

"Why don't the Companions go and save him?" Ulfric said.

"Well, somethings changed. The Silver Hand used to be a pack of cowards. The Companions could get into a Silver Hand hideout and get out no problem. Now we're going to need more help to save Garth," Aela said.

"I'm sorry, but there's not much I can do. I need most of my men on lookouts, in case the Thalmor tries anything. The least of my men I can spare is five. I'm sorry there's not much I can do," Ulfric said.

"Don't be, five is better than nothing. We've got more hands to help save Garth. I just hope he's okay,' said I said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Aela. I'm sure Garthe is okay. The man is tougher than steel. I hope you two are happy together, love for another is hard to come by during these dark times," Ulfric said.

"Thank you, Ulfric. Just send your men to Jorrvasgor," I said.

*Vilkas's POV*

My brother and I arrive at Riverwood. We walk to the front door of the Giant Inn.

"Alright, Farkas. Were just going in the inn and talk to Delphine, nothing else," I said.

Farkas and I enter The Giant Inn. We ask around for Delphine. I come across a blonde Breton.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Breton, woman by the name of Delphine", I said.

She raises an eyebrow and looks at Farkas looking around for Delphine.

"I know where she is, follow me," She said.

I follow her while Farkas is scoping the place out. She opens a wardrobe with a secret entrance. I follow her downstairs. She then grabs me by the throat and slams me against the wall.

"Who are you and why are you looking for me?" She asked.

"Wait…you're Delphine?" I asked.

Farkas sneaks up behind Delphine. He points the tip of his skyforge steel greatsword at the back of Delphines neck.

"Put my brother down, Delphine. We're just here to talk to you about Garth," Farkas said.

"The Dragonborn?" Delphine asked.

Delphine puts me down gently.

"My apologies, can't be too careful. Considering the fact that the Thalmor know I'm alive, as well as Esbern. How can I be of service?" Delphine asked.

"Garth has been captured by the Silver Hand and is being held captive at Fort Greenwall. Aela went to see if Ulfric Stormcloak can help us, and we've been sent to ask you for help," Farkas said.

"I can give you some members of The Blades, as well as myself," Delphine said.

"Yourself? Why do you want to risk your life for Garth? Are you two together?" Vilkas asked.

"No...It's a nice thought, but he's told me that he's already with someone. Aela, I think. Besides I'm too old for that. The reason I'm willing to die for the Dragonborn is that it's my job to protect the Dragonborn," Delphine said.

"So you'll help us?" Vilkas asked.

"Yes, where are we meeting?" Delphine asked.

"Jorrvasgor," Farkas and I.

Delphine equips her Blades armor, blades sword, and blades shield. We both re-enter the bar and Delphine orders, five men who were acting like drunken fools, to throw the Thalmor off track, I guess. We've now gone back to Jorrvasgor.


End file.
